Shadowed Hope
by SpriteMaster
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog has been contemplating his existence for a while. He wonders if the world really needs him. Then someone new comes into the picture. Rated T for suggestive stuff and some swearing. Part 1 of the Surreality Saga. Characters own by Sega.
1. Darker Days

**Shadowed Hope**

Chapter 1-Darker Days

Downtown Megopolis, 3:12 p.m.

The sun was shining against the buildings of Megopolis. The sea sparkled, as if there were a million jewels riding the waves. Even some snow white clouds could be seen, making the day joyful for everyone to experience it. Except, maybe one.

A lone figure was walking through the city, dark thoughts circulating his mind. Shadow the Hedgehog was prowling the streets angrily. Wearing some large, squared off shoes on his feet, a brooding scowl on his face, his sullen presence caused a path clear in front of him. That was just how he was. Normally.

_This world is beyond me. I can't believe I ever thought happiness could ever come to a destructive creature like myself. _

_But then again, I don't even belong in this world. Really, what is out there to keep me here? _

Shadow was having one of his usual days in the world. Trying to find people who knew him, not knowing people he found. And he was usually gone from one place in less than a day or two. He was one of the fastest beings alive, like his rival Sonic the Hedgehog, and could often get from one place to another quite quickly. But unlike Sonic, he didn't have any specific destination in mind when it came to his running.

_Oh great. Here come those parasites._

Flashes blinding him, microphones nearly being shoved down his throat, the paparazzi didn't give Shadow a second toescape. "Mr. Hedgehog, is it true you've been seeing G.U.N. agent Rouge the bat?" "Mr. Hedgehog, do you know if Dr. Robotnik is going to be launching any attacks soon?" "Mr. Hedgehog, have you uncovered anything in your so far fruitless attempts to find out your past?"

Though tempted to blow these insignificant insects into oblivion, Shadow kept calm. "No comment." was all they heard out of him, if anything at all.

_God, I saved the world once and they can't stop harassing me for those moronic rumors. Can't they just bother Sonic or someone else? Why is it always __me__ they have to hassle?_

It had been 3 years since he and Sonic had stopped the ARK from falling to Earth. Though he didn't remember much, he did occasionally find something out here and there. And after he "came back", or whatever it was those idiot's believed, he'd become a star of sorts. But, truly, he resented every minute of it. No matter where he went, humans would take his picture, harass him for answers he didn't have, and irritation betrothed him when it occurred.

_Maybe I'll just use my Chaos Control to get away from them._ A rare smile escaped the hedgehog's lips. It always did cause an uproar when he disappeared. In fact, he usually did it only to teleport to the top of a nearby building, just to watch the mayhem unfold. He still chuckled when he thought of how dumbstruck that blue hedgehog was whenever he pulled one of his disappearing acts. _Nah, too many __people here. A few could get caught in the CFZ (Chaos Flow Zone), and then I'd have to waste my time "saving" them._

Still formulating a plan of escape, an odd stench came into the air. _Hmm, that's odd. I smell something burning. _

Ignoring the paparazzi completely now, he pulled out his Chaos Emerald (orange), and checked the CFZ. When he didn't want to spend to much excess energy, he could check this Zone with his mind, and see places and people at a distance. And the entire process took but a few milliseconds.

_Hmmm…that scorched smell is coming from the North East. _He turned, to see the Twinkle Park Mall on fire. _Aw crap. _

_So much for that afternoon._

He quickly exited the CFZ, and pushed the humans in front of him aside. "Chaos Control!" he barked. In a flash of light he was on the scene.

"Well at least I finally got away from those wretched humans." And he set to work.


	2. White Rose

**Shadowed Hope**

Chapter 2- White Rose

Downtown Megopolis, 11:29 a.m.

_Hey, Amy. There's something I've always wanted to say to you._

_Oh Sonic. Hurry, before it's too late._

Sonic pressed himself against Amy, wrapping his hands around her waist. His forehead was smothering her. His lips were getting closer…closer…

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**

"Aughh!" the pink hedgehog exclaimed. She picked up her Piko-Piko hammer and smashed the clock until it had ceased beeping. "That's the third time this _week _you stupid clock! And we were both so close too."

After moping a few minutes, she looked at the shattered remains of her alarm clock. "Great, now I've got to get another one."

Amy Rose Hedgehog was usually a carefree, fun loving girl. She had an unusual obsession with Sonic, loved to eat sweets, and always could be counted on as a friend.

She finally got up, grabbed some clothes, and headed for her apartment's shower. She put on _My Sweet Passion_, and listened as the small sauna enveloped her body.

_Let's see, it's my day off, so what am I gonna do? _She picked up her phone, and dialed Rouge's number.

"Hey Ames, how're you doing?"

"It's a Saturday and I've got nothing to do!" Amy whined. "Is anything big going on today or something?"

"Well, I heard the Twinkle Park Mall was having an event today, like a contest."

Amy smiled. Twinkle Park was a combination of a shopping center and amusement park. She usually went there to do her shopping.

"What kind of contest?" Amy asked, intrigued.

"It's like a race for girls or something. I heard Sonic's going to be sponsoring it," the bat cooed with teasing in her voice. "So are you going girl? …Ames?....Ames?

"Sorry Rouge, but I've got to get there before registration's over!" Amy shouted from her room. _Who cares about dreams, when I can see Sonic myself! If I win, he might be so impressed, he'll ask me out on the spot! Let's see, what should I wear? Something showy, but that'll let me move easily. Oohhh, please let me win God. Please?_

Finally deciding on her usual red top, white trim skirt, and cherry pink boots, she ran out the door.

Twinkle Park Mall, 12:54 p.m.

"What do you mean registration ended a few days ago?!? This bites!" A loudspeaker suddenly comes on. "THE SUPER SONIC SPEED RUN WILL BE TAKING PLACE SHORTLY. ALL PARTICIPANTS, PLEASE COME TO THE TRACK. ALL AUDIENCE MEMBERS, PLEASE STEP BEHIND THE TAPED LINE. THANK YOU."

"Well that's great. Now I feel even worse than this morning," Amy whispered under her breath. "Oh well, I'll just hook up with Sonic after the race. Might as well go home now."

"AND NOW A FEW WORDS FROM OUR SPONSOR, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" the disembodied voice screeched across the mall.

"SONIC!" Amy screeched, "I LOVE YOU!" Then she noticed that a whole bunch of girls were saying the same, with a few variations, like, "Here's my number Sonic!" "Marry me Sonic!"

The pink hedgehog hung her head. _Is this all I am to him? Just another screaming fan, but one that's been around longer?_

Then she saw Sonic up on stage. "Thanks for coming everybody! Let's run fast today girls!"

"SURE THING SONIC!"

Amy started to move towards the crowd to watch. _Oh, what am I saying? Me and Sonic are like best friends! Nothing's going to get in our way!_

2 preliminary races later…

"Okay, I am seriously bored now. What time is it? Like, three?" Amy was almost falling asleep in her chair, after

"This will be the final race today. The winner will be getting a complimentary dinner with Sonic the Hedgehog, and the runner up 2 tickets to Twinkle Park!"

"What!?!" Amy was wide awake now. _I don't care about those tickets, but no one is getting my Sonic! Oohhh God, please send a distraction!_

After a few seconds…

**BAM! **A huge, shimmering battleship had appeared over Twinkle Park. The Egg Carrier. "Hahaha! It is I, Dr. Eggman! And the end for you Sonic!"

"Wow, I didn't think that would actually work." Amy whispered, as the crowd of people started running for the exits.

"Oh come on Eggman! It's Saturday! Can't you go away until tomorrow, at least?" the blue blur yelled.

"So you don't want to face me eh? Well, then face my latest duplicate, Hyper Metal Sonic!" Jumping from Eggman's cockpit, a mechanized version of Sonic came. With cold, piercing eyes, and sleek metal covering its exterior, it was a force to be reckoned with. To most.

"For a duplicate, he sure is handsome Egghead!" the blue blur taunted.

"Hmmph! Metal Sonic, annihilate him!" And the frenzy between the two began.

"Hey Metal! You don't seem that much different from last time! What happened?" Indeed, Sonic was parrying every blow easily. But Eggman didn't seem concerned. He was heading towards the Twinkle Park amusement zone.

_What is Eggman doing? Wait…is there a Chaos Emerald there?!? _And Amy was correct with her presumption. Eggman pulled out a Chaos Emerald (silver) from the machines. "Hahaha! I knew it was suspicious that Twinkle Park was profiting so easily! They were using a Chaos Emerald to power the machines!"

"Thanks for clarifying Eggman!" the pink hedgehog exclaimed as she jumped into the air. Eggman was so shocked by her sudden appearance he pressed the wrong buttons on his EggFloater.

Suddenly Metal Sonic blew to pieces. Unfortunately, he was standing next to the food court when it occurred. The grease caught fire.

"Oh no, Sonic!" Amy cried out. She ran over to see the blue blur unconscious. Eggman laughed triumphantly. He rose to the Egg Carrier.

Amy looked around. The fire was closing in, and the only person who could put them out was unconscious at her feet.

"Aw crap, we're dead."


	3. Scents and Cinders

**Shadowed Hope**

Chapter 3-

Twinkle Park Mall, 3:22 p.m.

Though flames were licking his spines, Shadow remained calm. _Hmmm…judging by the smell, this fire is grease based. _A scowl came to his face. "Great, that means using water to take it down is out. Guess I'm going to have to get my quills dirty."

After assessing the situation, he headed to the food court, where the inferno was still greatest. He jumped to as close as he could, then started to run around the blaze in a circle. As he gained more and more momentum, the fire dimmed from lack of oxygen. He was almost done when he saw a flash blue in the orange flames.

_What the hell is Faker doing here?!? This will complicate things. I'll have to get him out of here first. Wait…that little pink hedgehog is with him too! _

The ebony blur halted to look at the blazing inferno. _So much destruction, of such a joyous place._ He sighed, and ran towards the two hedgehogs.

* * *

_I'm running out of air…I can't hold out much longer. _The young hedgehog saw something speeding towards her. A strong arm pulled her near.

"Sonic?" Amy whispered. And then darkness enveloped her like a blanket.

* * *

"Chaos Control!" Shadow had a grip on both Sonic and Amy, and entered the CFZ. He pulled them through to the parking lot of Twinkle Park Mall. He felt exhausted.

_Damn! I knew taking two other people with me was going to drain a lot of energy, but I didn't expect this much. _

As he was starting to black out, he squeezed the female hedgehog's wrist.

"Good…still…breathing," Shadow said. And then the hedgehog collapsed.

Megopolis Hospital, 7:46 p.m.

Shadow awoke to find himself in white. _Is this heaven? Or someplace else?_

After checking his surroundings more thoroughly, he realized he was merely in a white room. He saw a needle stuck in his arm, along with some other patches here and there.

"What the hell?" he started to pull them out, and saw his shoes lying in the corner. He was pulling them on, when a female human, dressed in white, burst in.

"What are you doing out of bed? You need some rest if you'll be recovering from that fire!" the woman screeched.

"Fire?" Shadow muttered. Then it came back. The paparazzi. Faker. And that pink hedgehog with him.

"That's right, and if you expect to get well, you had better get back in that bed-" she started up again.

"How are the two people I was with?" he exclaimed with concern.

"They're fine, it's you who's a mess. Honestly, what did you do to drop your blood sugar levels so quickly?"

"I'm fine, but do you know where they are?" Shadow shouted.

"They just checked out, but you really need to get back in-"

"Thanks!" Shadow said, and in a flash he was gone.

_Idiotic human. I feel fine. But where did those two go? They must have been recently discharged, the front desk might have something on them._

But when he arrived, a thought struck him. _Why do I care? That human back there said they were fine, and I owe them nothing, so what's the problem?_

"Excuse me, sir? Can I help you?" the young woman behind the desk said carefully.

…_Might as well find out. _"Did a pink and blue hedgehog just recently leave here? It's urgent."

"I'm sorry, but I can't disclose that information," she replied with a fake smile plastered on her face.

Shadow sighed and left. _How in the hell am I supposed to find them now? I don't know where they could have gone, and they left no trail to follow. _He glanced at his hands. _Except, maybe their scent._

He put his left glove under his nose, and inhaled. It smelled like hard earth, with the faintest scent of chili on it. _Faker. _He turned toward the city, and breathed deeply. His scent was all over the place. _He must have been running. I won't get much out of that. _He glanced at his right hand.

_Worth a shot,_ he thought, and sniffed. It was intoxicating, like a chocolate store, with flowers everywhere. Shadow just stood, contemplating the smell. Then he looked toward the city, and sniffed. _Hmmm…she seems to be in that building._

He pulled out his Chaos Emerald. But before teleporting, one silent, quiet thought entered his mind. _Her scent smelled delicious…_

"Chaos Control!" And he was gone.


	4. Smells Like Love

**Shadowed Hope**

Chapter 4-Smells Like Love

Downtown Megopolis, 12:17 a.m.

"Ooooh, I hate you Sonic!" Amy huffed in irritation. "You save me at Twinkle Park, and then just run off after we get out of the hospital? How could you!"

_I know he's been cold towards me before, but this is seriously going too far! If he is such a freaking jerk, why do I still try to catch him!_

Some steamy tears started to flow. "And, since it's Sonic, he'll never, _ever_, slow down for me." Amy thrust her head into the pillow, bawling like the child she had always been.

_And godamnit, I still love the idiot! I love him so much! No matter how much he hurts me, I can't stop myself. It feels so natural. I want to feel his arms around me, like back when we used to be…_

"I love you…Sonic the Hedgehog." And she fell to the bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Megopolis Beach, 12:36 a.m.

_What the hell was Amy talking about? I mean, she usually throws herself at me on a regular basis, but what was she saying back there?_

Megopolis Hospital, 9:52 p.m.

_What the? What's going on?_

"Sir, do you feel okay?"

"What?" Sonic mumbled. Then it all came back. The race. Metal Sonic. The explosion. He sat upright in bed, only to be pushed down by the nurse.

"Really, you mustn't move too much Mr. Hedgehog. You could hurt yourself," she said in an anxious tone. "If you move around too soon, you could get those lungs of yours harmed even more." A small smile came to her face. "Just rest for awhile, and you'll be able to leave soon enough."

She exited the room, leaving Sonic to deal with some thoughts riding around his mind. _Ok, I was hosting some stupid event for a couple bucks…Then, during the final race, Eggman crashed the party. Yeah that's what happened. And then…Metal Sonic came out, I kicked his tin can, but he blew up. I started to slip unconscious, when someone grabbed me. But who?_

Sonic looked around the room, located his possessions, and pulled on his shoes. "Oh well. If I run around enough, I'm bound to run into them eventually. Until that happens, I'll just get out of this dumb needle house." A shudder ran down his spines. "I hate needles." And he opened the door, only to find someone else standing there.

"SONIC!" The big bundle of pink jumped on the blue hedgehog, pinning him to the floor.

"H-hey, Amy…" Sonic stuttered. _She's wearing that miniskirt again…_

"Oh don't be so embarrassed Sonic. But I can't believe you were out for so long! Does it hurt anywhere?" She says as an inspection of Sonic, putting her ear to his chest, feeling his forehead, all the time Sonic blushing redder and redder.

_I could probably get her off of me right now, but it feels pretty good. No Sonic! _

"Get off of me Amy!" he says, pushing her off. "What do you want this time?" _She always smells so good, like candy and flowers…Focus Sonic!_

"But Sonic, I just wanted to thank you for saving me! And if you got me out, _and_ put out those fires, you must feel a little bad at least." She grasps Sonic's hand with hers. "C'mon, we can go back to my place until you feel better."

_She feels so gentle, so nice. Maybe, just this once…Stop it, Sonic! _

He pulls his hand away. "Amy, what are you talking about? I'm not going to your home! And what do you mean, put out those fire-" but for once, he had gone to far. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"For once in your god damn life, I thought you actually cared. You…you…JERK!"

A quick hand came to his face. The slap wasn't physically painful, but…

Amy ran out of the building. Sonic was too shocked to run after her.

* * *

Sobs were coming from the blue hedgehog himself now. "I do care Amy. I do. But I move too fast. You can't keep up."

_I don't even know where she lives. …Wait a minute! Her scent! I could track her by that! Let's see, she jumped around…here._

Sonic stared at his stomach for awhile, then, blushing furiously, inhaled. The usual exhilarating scent hit his nostrils, making him want to go to her, hold her, help her.

_Ok, I've got a lock on where she went. Now I've just got to find her._

The scent was still there.

He still wanted to love her.


	5. I'm Yours

**Shadowed Hope**

Chapter 5-I'm Yours

Apartment of Amy Rose, 4:22 a.m.

The blaze was raging around her. She knew that chances to survive were pretty much nil. But still Amy clung to the hedgehog at her feet, as if life would have no meaning otherwise if she let go.

_Oh Sonic…I love you so much…Please just let me hold you, until our last breath together… Please…Just this once…_

_Very well, Amy… _the hedgehog at her feet moaned. But this hedgehog wasn't Sonic.

He was red. And black. With deep, glaring eyes. He stood up. He approached Amy.

_W-where's Sonic? _she stuttered, falling to the ground in fright.

_He's dead. You killed him._

Amy screamed.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" the shriek flying from her mouth, she almost fell from the bed.

She looked around. Same apartment. Same junk. Same pink pajamas. She sighed with relief. Then what had happened in her dream came back.

_Oh my god! What was Shadow doing there? Sonic saved me, so why him? …Or did Sonic save me? When we got out of the hospital, he was acting like he didn't know what happened. But…was he just acting?_

As the pink hedgehog pondered this, a knock came from the door. She stood, and walked cautiously towards it.

"W-who's there?" she stammered nervously. No answer came. She grasped the knob firmly. She turned it. She pulled.

"I'm sorry for coming this late, but I needed to-" but that was as far as Shadow got, as Amy let out a scream that made his spines stand on end.

* * *

Amy's apartment, 4:51 a.m.

"Look, I am _really_ sorry about that. I'd just had a nightmare, and was uptight when I saw you." _And because the bad dream was of __**you**__. "_But seriously, why are you here so late? It's not like you to go to anyone for anything."

Shadow was still massaging his ears. "I'll forgive you, as soon my ears stop ringing." _God, that was loud as hell. I've seen aliens, city crushing robots, and even the occasional myth. But I have never been so freaked out as much as I was then. "_And the reason I came at this ungodly hour, is because what I have to say concerns you."

Amy's eyebrows went up at that. "Soooo, _your_ saying that I'm involved with what your going to say. Well, spit it out." _If he comes any closer, I'm grabbing my Piko Piko Hammer. _

A small sigh escaped Shadow. He looked at her, and replied, "You were at the Twinkle Park Mall about twelve hours earlier, correct?"

Amy went red. "W-well, you see, I was-Wait how do you know that?!? _Has this guy been stalking me? Oh god, he is dead if he comes any closer, Chaos powers or not!_

"A fire happened at the scene. I was lucky enough to spot it, and put out as much as I can. You and Faker were there, and were rescued by myself. I just wanted to see if you were ok." He heaved a sigh of relief now. _I finally got that over with. Now I can be on my way._

"I'll see you around." Shadow approached the doorway.

"You saved me?"

The Ultimate Life Form turned, to see Amy standing there, tears flowing down her face. "So Sonic didn't save me? You did." And she exploded with laughter, rolling on the ground with joy and misery.

Shadow looked down at her in bewilderment. _She seems so disappointed, but so happy at the same time. All I've ever felt is hate, anger, and indifference. Is this what existence is for? To feel emotions? _He started to approach as she slowed down, lowering himself closer to her.

"Why did you think Faker saved you?" he asked still mystified by the hedgehog's odd reaction.

"He just usually does," she answered between hiccups. "But I guess I was denying from the start that someone else was involved." She smiled at him, a knowing, innocent smile. She put out her hand. "Could you help me up?"

Shadow grasped her hands, enjoying every moment. _She smells like everything pleasing to me. Sweets of all kinds, roses and lilies, and fields of grass after a sun shower._

"Ok, my turn to ask a question. How did you find me? I don't think I've ever given you my address before, and you seem like the type to thumb through a phone book." She chuckled at the idea of Shadow looking through one of those, trying to find a single name in a sea of them.

He blushed a bit at the question. "When I saved you, I had squeezed your wrist, to check your pulse. I used the scent from that to find you."

Now she was blushing. They were standing so close. "W-what do I smell like?" She was slowly inching closer.

"Like some of the best things in this world. Chocolate, flowers, and others." _She smells so delicious, I feel like the scent is pulling me in. "_What about me?"

She took a deep breath. "Like everything, good and bad." And they fell against one another.

Their lips connected, loving frenzy to touch, to hold, to love. Shadow felt his shoes slipping off, but that meant nothing. Amy felt her pajamas coming off, but that still meant nothing. They were the only things in the world. Nothing else mattered.

The door opened. Amy looked up.

Sonic was standing there.


	6. Through the Fast and the Furious

Through the Fast and the Furious

Horror, anger, disgust, and unacceptance was clouded across Sonic's face. The intamacy that took place between the two of us in front of him. How accepting I was of it. And that it was going on between me, and Shadow.

Did I mention that Sonic was trying to knock a few of Shadow's teeth loose? Yeah, he was.

././././././.

Let's see, what have we got here? A) 2 of the fastest, strongest, and most dangerous beings in existence duking it out over (and sometimes on top of) Metropolis. B) They both had a chaos emerald, giving them the ability to jump from place to place faster than the speed of sound. C) If I have to mention anything else, you people are just idiots.

So yeah, I was always ready for a good fight between the two of us, the blue one and I. But somehow, I expected some differences. Maybe in a flat wasteland, where our speed, not ability over Chaos Control ruled the fight.

Or maybe that it would have been both of us in our Super forms. (Maybe even silver thrown in, just for the hey of it.)

But honestly, the biggest thing I wasn't expecting was the pathetic, parasitic human audience we were attracting. I guess it isn't every day when a black and blue blur, are busy making each other black and blue and red all over.

Just another day of existence. What a wonderful world.

././././././.

That traitor! We were rivals, yes, but in the field, where Egghead was part of the equation. I can't believe he would try something like that! Pushing down Amy! He is so freakin' dead. We could have even been friends. (Ok, I don't actually believe that, but you get what I mean.)

But he touched Amy. He did more than that. And before this day was through, he was gonna have a lot more red than black on those spines of his.

././././././.

Back at her apartment, Amy was still viewing the brawl between the two hedgehogs. If by view, you mean watching two blurs slamming at each other every few seconds. Through a freakin' huge hole left by a misplaced Sonic Wind.

The pink hedgehog stood, stripped down to almost her... well, we'll leave that out. She was tormented by how carelessly those two were fighting.

How can they just brawl it out like that? Sure they both have Chaos Control on there side. But neither in their super form. They should have stopped from exhaustion by now.

But I can't believe he walked in when... me and Shadow were...

The very thought of it made Amy blush. How a pink hedgehog blushes is pretty hard to pin down, but she was turning red. And not just on her face. All over her body. She noticed it quickly, and jumped.

What the...? The words escaped her before she knew what was happening. A red beam encased her, pulling her toward Robotnik.

./././././.

Outside, the two hedgehogs were stilling flying at each other, and it was true that the rapid transitions between the CFZ and the real world was taking its toll. But neither gave the other an edge.

"What's wrong Faker?!? A little tired from the fun you had earlier?"

"I could say the same to you Sonic! You can't even execute a Chaos Control correctly! I can't believe Rose stuck with a loser like you so long!"

(You can add a bunch of insults and the like right here.)

But even Shadow knew he only had a few of his zone transitions left. But on one of the last of them, he noticed something nearby. "A chaos emerald," he whispered. He checked Faker's (green) and his own, making sure he wasn't making a mistake. After seeing that they weren't the cause of it, he zeroed in, and saw the Doctor with Rose. Powering his hovering machine was a silver emerald. But that wasn't what caught his attention. He saw, around the pink hedgehog's neck, the red emerald.

He jumped out of the zone. "Sonic, we must stop this at once! Rose is in trouble!" And for the barest instant, Shadow thought he saw hesitation in the blue hero's eyes. But that was soon replaced by wrath, and then a gloved fist. Shadow did his best to dodge, but the attack was well placed. He connected with Shadow's left leg, with a quick follow up to the his right wrist.

Shadow couldn't believe it. How could he have gotten that fast? But it became clear now. You see, in the Chaos Flow Zone, the colors are often distorted making it difficult to tell what Sonic was. (Shadow's red spines often turned purple whenever he entered. Go ahead and laugh human, just to let you know that tan roughly resembles indigested lettuce.) But now that he was out, he saw a black mist encasing the hero. He was dark Sonic, vengeful and unrelenting.

But how... oh, of course. The four chaos emeralds are within close enough range to trigger the necesarry reaction. I've only got one shot at this. The hedgehog promptly used the last of his strength to warp towards the Doctor.

Dark Sonic was soon on his trail. Fingers curled around his throat, but the blue blur was already changing back. He soon saw Robotnik floating away, up into the Egg Carrier. (They hadn't noticed it for so long because it was cloaked.)

"Eggman?" Sonic asked incredulsly.

"No, the #!%ing tooth fairy! Yes it's Robotnik you pathetic creature.

./././././.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be taking your girlfriend for now Sonic. I can't believe you idiots exhausted yourself this much." Two arms were promptly sent out of the Egg Carrier and took the Chaos Emeralds from the hands of both hedgehogs. "Like taking candy from a baby. So long suckers!"

"Shadow, quick," the blue hedgehog wheezed. "If you can throw me, I might get close enough to use a homing attack."

"Not likely Faker."

"Look pal, I know that we just-" but Sonic stopped there. He now got a good look at Shadow. His wrist was broken, and his ankle twisted.

"I can barely stand Faker. But I'll give you a good throw when I'm better if you still want it."

Sonic looked into the sky. "So what can we do now?"


	7. Open Wounds

Chapter 7-Open Wounds

"We will now call this meeting of Worldly Representatives United to order. Mr. President, if you will."

It was quite a sight in that room, but Shadow was too preoccupied to notice.

"Thank you. As you have probably seen from the previous videos, the plague to our planet, Dr. Robotnik, has surfaced again. He has, as far as we know, obtained at least four of the seven Chaos Emeralds. We don't know what he intends to do with them, but we don't honestly want to find out."

This took the people, and creatures in the room back to the ARK, a powerful space based cannon, that had the energy and power to level countries if necessary. A smirk came across Shadow's face. Finally, something he could relate to.

"How quaint that you are going to aim in the dark," the black hedgehog commented. "Why try hitting something, when you don't know where it is."

A hush fell over the crowd. The room was quieted as they pondered what he had said, questioning the decisions of the President. But a smile eased onto a blonde human, her eyes icy and blue, a sense of superiority emanating from her.

"Indeed this may be true hedgehog, but representatives, should we wait for light to be shed on this? A light that may show our doom? No. We must rise up against this threat, even if we do not yet know what we are rising up against."

This rallied the people into action. They started to clap, to cheer, as if this was a simple baseball game, and the blonde human had just scored a home run.

_How easy it is to manipulate homo sapiens. They are swayed by her words so easily, as if she has just given them the answer to the actual problem. If that was all it took, swinging blindly, Sonic or I could have ended the Doctor long ago._

While Shadow pondered his own plan against the current dilemma, the blonde human swayed down the aisle, causing her to be the main focus of attention. And each moment she did this, the human's began to think that only her plan would work, that she should be in charge.

_How easily these humans wish for someone to tell them what to do. Even the ones at the top seem to be begging her for the solution. How pathetic._

"We must strike the thing that opposes us, take it away and lock it up. Robotnik's army is large, not undefeatable.

Shadow perked up at this. "Are you mad human?!? Those robotic armies are close enough to undefeatable at long range, and are just as deadly up close! The likes of the Mobians can handle them, but only a selected few of them are up to that task. Face it, you should stop these silly games and let us handle it."

She smiled mockingly. "Us?As in you, a crippled _thing_ with no record whatsoever, and that sniveling hedgehog next to you, who, though being one of the representatives, hasn't uttered a word."

Shadow was taken aback, but he looked down at his leg and arm, and the wheelchair that supported his delicate frame. _So this is what the world's ultimate life form has been reduced to. A pathetic being strapped down to one place. _

He looked over at Sonic. And he could only feel for him the utmost pity. _He's a wreck._ His spines were ruffled in places, like he hadn't bathed in days. (This had been about 4 days since the incident. Hey, world representatives take a long time to gather!) His eyes were black, his shoes were practically destroyed. _I'm kind of getting her point on this. We are quite a sight._

Shadow gulped back. "True, but this hedgehog beside me has had no problem defeating that doctor on occasion before, all alone! _Ugh, I hate to give him praise!_

For the first time the President spoke up. "Ummm yes… about that Mr. Shadow. We consulted the tapes from your fight last week."

_Finally that idiot is waking up a little bit! _Indeed, Sonic had perked up, if just a small amount at this.

"Ummm, it seems that during your encounter, Sonic entered a state not unlike his Super Form. Except, this one was a bit more, well, destructive. You almost leveled an entire city block on your own."

This silenced the room considerably.

"And Mr. Sonic, I'm sorry that I have to tell you this, but we realize that your reaction came from the four Chaos Emeralds in the area. If you came in contact with those, ummm, reactors again, we fear that you may do more harm than good."

Sonic jumped to his feet. "Are you guys retarded! Eggman's a much bigger threat than you're making him out to be. I can-"

"And that is why it has been petitioned that, until this scenario is over, you are to not participate in the mission. We don't know if you'll do something that you and our country may regret. United take the vote."

A furious scratching of pens on paper took place then. The entire fate of the world was resting on if more than half the room said no. The ballots were collected and counted. Slowly the blonde human, looking as smug as possible, stood up.

"The room has decided. Though obviously not within his intentions," and a private scowl came across the woman's face as she said that, "It has been decided that he will **not** take place in the attack on Robotnik's fortress. Under the condition that this is to happen, extreme force will be used to apprehend him."

A smug smile took place across the woman's lips, and she added for extra measure.

"So, until the rendering of Robotnik, the hedgehog Sonic will not be able to take part. That is all."

Sonic stood. Shadow turned. Both walked out, into the light of the cruel world.

Sonic wept.

././././././.

Sonic stared at Shadow, trying to gauge the reaction that was obviously there, just impossible to see.


	8. Rain in your Eyes

Chapter 8-Rain in your Eyes

The two stood outside, rivals in ways more than one. One was rigid, upright, with tears cascading down his face. The other one sat, a wheelchair supporting this one, a calculating and cruel frown covering his features.

"Oh, stop sniveling you idiot. You're disgracing your species," said Shadow, uncaring trying to mask his cracking voice.

The blue hedgehog looked over to Shadow. He wiped his face, and set his expression. "…Shadow, listen…"

"I don't want a lecture Faker. No matter what you say, it doesn't change our predicament."

Taken aback, Sonic lost his vocal movement for a moment. Then he started again, "But, maybe we could save her…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the laughter came out cruel, all traces of caring gone from this being's voice. "You think that I'm going to risk my neck for you?"

Sonic started circling around to Shadow's front. "How can you say that when you did that with her!?!"

"That still doesn't change how this issue has been set. You are unable to get to the Doctor due to a mental restraint, placed upon you by humans idiocy. You haven't cared for these word chains before, why now? And why now should I offer my assistance to you, who has given me this restriction!?!" At this, the black hedgehog pointed down to his broken leg, then across to his shattered arm.

They were face to face now. "It isn't for me! It's for her!"

"…No hero. You want her for yourself. What is amusing to me is that you have been trying to rid yourself of her for years now, yet when she is finally gone, you realize what you've always had?"

Fury danced in the blue hedgehog's eyes, loathing toward the being in front of him easily recognizable. "I've always wanted her you bastard! But you've seen what I face on a daily basis. If she were to be hurt, or even killed…I'd lose reason for my own living."

That solitary smirk stayed on Shadow's lips, but something different was told with his eyes, their story differing exponentially. "You're scared of what she gave. Of how much she _wanted_ to give _you._"

Sonic's body, though tensed throughout this, slumped. He looked at Shadow with pleading eyes. "Please Shadow…I can't do this one without you."

Compassion went through Shadow's mind, for but a moment. But sometimes that's all it needs. "…You have to confront what you want to run from some badly. Because until then…I will be of no assistance."

He spun around his wheelchair, and slowly headed for the station. A drizzle of rain had started. But in more places than the sky.

Shadow cried silently, mourning for his love. Amy Rose Hedgehog.

_I'm sorry Faker. But I can be of no assistance. Yet._

_Wait for me Rose. I will come for you. I will._

_././././././././././._

Sonic stared at the sky. _My last hope has left me. How will I save Amy now?!?_ With this the blue blur slammed his gloved hand into the wall beside him. Then a red shoe connected with the wall. Fist. Foot. Fist. Foot. Soon the blue blur was turning black. His pupils dilated, becoming almost nonexistent. Power surged into his very core, and out into his body.

Dark Sonic had emerged. And a being fueled by hate will not stop its attack until the cause is found to take the brunt of all the rage. All the anger. All the destruction.

Unless of course, the hate can't be called upon without a stimulant. Even as the wall was beginning to crumble, Sonic was changing back. He stared into the place he had broken to. A jewelry store.

With a Chaos Emerald on display.

"…God, if you're screwing with me, I'm gonna be so pissed." The hedgehog swiped the Emerald off the shelf, slammed what little money he had onto the counter, and did the one thing he could always do. Run.

./././././././././.

Amy woke up in a glass cylinder. She tried to stand, but her feet gave away beneath her. She blinked both eyes. Clenched and unclenched her fist. Looked up towards the top of her prison. And had her heart almost stop.

Above her were devices, with revolvers, saws, knives, and a million things she would give anything not to know the names of.

The doors opened. And the Doctor walked towards her cage. "I hope your ready for the all new you."

The tools began to descend. A scream escaped the hedgehog's lips.


	9. Stranger in the Dark

Chapter 9-Stranger in the Dark

The clouds were a perfect tint of gray. At least, they were for Shadow. Not to dark, rain here and there, and just a hint of sunlight struggling against its barriers. _It's almost like it can reflect the soul._

As he stared out the window, the train rattling by to the Mystic Ruins, a question pondered his mind.

_Why haven't those parasitic paparazzi come after me yet? Sonic may be on top, but I'm a contender for the front page. Could the WRO be keeping this under wraps? …No. Humans love publicity above all else. When their name isn't known everywhere they care it to be, things just aren't right. So why?_

These questions were just a few in the hedgehog's mind. But the train had stopped, and he felt himself reaching for the wheels of his chair. A grieved look came to his face. _The urges to run are greater now than ever. Why must my only lifeline next to the Chaos Emeralds be taken away?_

././././././././.

Sonic ran towards the war zone, if you could even call it that. A huge wasteland, rocks and dunes the only obscurity for miles.

_It's incredible that this place is going to be a blood bath in a few days. _The hedgehog brooded over this as he rested in the shade. _I've seen a million places in my runs over the world, but this one is possibly the hardest to trek. Egg Head found a great place to hide out. There's plenty of cover coming from his side, rocks jutting out of the ground for cover, and there are a million mirages I've seen out here. It's almost perfectly suited for a war._

A frown came over his face. "Actually it's perfect for that."

Before Sonic could think over his problem, he heard the screaming of gears grinding against one another, the smell of diesel fuel hitting his nostrils. His face contorted in disgust. _I hate those things. Iron, gasoline, and a million other things that make me just hate how that guy works. _

He jumped up, and ran towards the oncoming onslaught on the horizon. As the first wall of defense came at him, he used Chaos Control to jump towards the end of it. _Great. Now I have to rest again. At this rate, I'll never get there in time._

_I'll prove you wrong Shadow. I'm going to remove this problem before it even needs to be addressed._

_././././././././._

Shadow wheeled into a cave. _There should be some kind of clichéd line here, but I can't think of it._ As the darkness swallowed him, he felt the energies of chaos licking at his wounds. He felt the process speeding his recovery. And then he saw the flame. White and gray, fragile but powerful, he dared not go farther.

_Why hello Shadow. What a pleasant surprise to see you here. Please take a seat. Oh I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve._

"Quiet you pathetic excuse for a god. Normally this would go against my principles, but for once I need a quick fix. So let's cut to the chase, _Mephiles._"

_Now, now little one. I rarely get visitors, and I thank you for that. But my physical body was destroyed, and I'm still a little sore. But since my secret is still safe, how about you tell me the problem, and I'll give you the price._

"…Fine you conceited creature. As you can probably guess, unless sight is one of the other things that you've lost, I need my legs and arms to be put back into normal configuration. So tell me what I need to give you in exchange.

_Well, as I said, I'm low on energy, and you have a body that can get me some. So, how about this? It's a simple process, and takes little of my power. However, I want you to pay me back in full, with interest. So, I want a Chaos Emerald in 7 days._

"Fine, that seems agreeable."

_And to make sure that I'm paid this I'll be taking your Chaos Control until it is paid. One extra day equals another emerald. Now begone!_

And the flame rushed out to Shadow, and his wounds were healed. As he stood, the fire went back to it's post, and darkness engulfed him once more.

No warmth came from the fire. No warmth came from Shadow. You need light and purity to bring heat, and one of them had none. The other longed for it like nothing else.

_I'm coming Rose. Keep hope, if only a shadowed one._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Copy and Waste

Day 3/7, Great Desert, 1:09 p.m.

After two days of trekking the vast wasteland that separated him from Amy, Sonic couldn't help feeling an anxiousness about how _far_ away Eggman's base was. _I've been teleporting for three days straight, and I can't help feeling like I've still got a long way to go. And I still can't this weird thought._

The hedgehog looked around, and spoke out loud, "Even though it's taking forever, this has been so easy. Jeez, it's like Egg head wants me to come."

A frown came to his face, but he shook it off._ It doesn't matter now, I can't turn back. _

_Don't worry Amy, I'll be there as soon as possible._

_./././././././././._

Mystic Ruins

As Shadow left the demon's solitary, a cave to everyone looking on, a living hell he knew he would have to return to in just a few days. _Why do I always have to get the help of others to get a job done now? What happened to the Ultimate Life Form?_

Shadow brooded on this, remembering the reasons why so many people still feared him, and how so much of the world still thought him a monster. And now Shadow felt something inside. He felt _remorse_.

He immediately saw all the faces of horror looking at him as the ARK prepared to fire upon them. He saw mothers weeping for their children, grown men begging for their families to be spared, all to no avail towards this monster that was the Ultimate Life Form.

Tears were the only consoling that Shadow could find, as he saw the torment and anguish that he could cause, that he _had_ for a small amount of time, all come rushing back to him.

_Why do I give a damn now!?! Now that everything is over, and the entirety of my actions are no longer able to be helped? Why should I care now?_

With little to hold him back, the hedgehog ran, his legs flying across the rocks, the feeling not leaving. And he still questioned why he was being _creature _enough to even care. And he still didn't know why.

./././././././././.

Robotnik Base

Amy finally began to stir, her thoughts a mess of the same thought. _What just happened?_

She took a quick look around, and saw she was in a glass tube, small holes near the bottom that gave her just enough air to survive. She looked up. She saw the machines of horror.

The pink hedgehog began to scream with torment as the memories came back upon her, the ideas of what had happened during the _operation_ as the Doctor had called it, fueled by her imagination.

She looked around, and saw for the first time, someone else in a tube far from her. Inside, a small ball, purple and almost naked, curled up was inside, apparently sleeping very peacefully.

It began to stir. Then it turned her way.

Nothing could have prepared Amy to look into that mirror, one that looked back.

"Hello Faker."

The sight of herself was too much. The pink hedgehog passed out, with the thought that there was another one now, one like me in there.

./././././././.

Great Desert, 11:58 p.m.

Sonic was still trekking the treacherous path towards Eggman's base, with the confidence that he would make it in time.

And for once, he was correct on his assessment. As he teleported for the last time, he found himself in the CFZ, right outside the base.

Of course, there was a very large welcoming to behold at the gate.

"Holy crap, that's a lot of Metal Sonics!" As far from the gate as a mile, Sonic saw his metal counterparts thriving with power, hundreds ready for a fight to his death.

"How the hell am I supposed to get through that defense?! I'm to wiped out from Chaos Control to actually do anything, and these look like the ones I faced at the mall! I could barely hold my own against them!" As the fazed hedgehog contemplated his problem, a loudspeaker in the shape of Eggman's face came out.

"Hello my dear friend Sonic!" The hedgehog's blood froze. "Yes, I already know your there, and so do your new playmates! They just are awaiting my signal to attack, in T minus 23 seconds! Thank you for coming, and have a nice day!"

Sonic looked towards the robots. He looked to the horizon behind him, where he could faintly see the world's army coming. _No way forward, no way back. The bastard! He's forcing me to come!_

A sigh escaped the hedgehog's lips. _Damnit Eggman._ He pulled out the Emerald, and put it to the sky. "Chaos Control!" He entered the CFZ, and was gone immediately into the heart of the base.

_I'm so screwed now._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Nowhere Left

Great Desert, Day 5/7

Dust rose amidst the dunes as the red and black blur made his way to front of the enemy lines. Or allied lines, depending on how you look at the fact that they were humans.

_Foolish humans, you're just marching towards your deaths! After dealing with the Doctor for so long, you'd think that they had learned of the dangers in that man's base. _

As the hedgehog flew through the waves of machine and man, he stopped, startled. He turned, knowing what he was going to see, because he had smelt it first. For one of the few times in his life, the great Shadow felt fear.

Nuclear-based weaponry and artillery of all styles were being drudged through the sands. Though incomparable in terms of destructive force to the Eclipse Cannon, the hedgehog shook as he stared at them.

_Are they insane!?! They've brought enough firepower with them to level an entire city in minutes! Worse yet, those things have enough radial strength in them to kill anything within a hundred miles. _

Shadow felt the panic pumping adrenaline through his veins, and as he fought to keep control, calm suddenly entered him.

_What is this? I feel as if there is nothing to feel resentment toward. For once I feel entirely content._ Then the hedgehog looked down. His body had turned an inexplicable white hue, its glow dimming even the sun.

The hedgehog turned, and as the men had finally noticed his presence, he began to fly across the plains of sand once more.

_So, as there is a Sonic of the Dark, I can become Shadow of the Light._

././././././././././././.

Robotnik Base (Sonic)

Struggling against exhaustion, Sonic ran through the seemingly endless corridors of Eggman's mechanized palace. He had found a room creating machines that he could only guess the names of, and other miscellaneous rooms besides. But he couldn't find the one he was searching for.

_Come on Amy, you must be somewhere in here! Where could she be? There's five floors left on this thing, and none of them even resemble a way to her._

Then he saw a small hedgehog curled up on the floor. She appeared to be chained down. Torn red fabrics covered her. "Amy?" the hedgehog called softly.

She perked slightly at that. He looked at her. And then ran to her side. "Amy, oh my god, are you okay?" he yelled in concern. She looked at him. And then it began.

Luscious red lips smacked at him, beckoning him closer with their charismatic aroma. Her whole body seemed to scream at him, _I'm yours. So what do you want to do first?_ And her eyes drew him in, telling him to just give in to their spell.

It wasn't Amy. But it looked so much like her, with alterations for _seduction_, specifically his.

And it was working. Sonic felt himself giving her control, and soon an intimate embrace occurred. Their lips met, and he was almost gone, his primal urges taking over. But in the corner of his mind he remembered Amy.

And then he broke free.

Gasping for air, finding himself awakened on top of her, and she was realizing her spell had finally worn off. But still she smiled a succubus's smile. "Silly hedgehog, we could've done this the fun way. But I guess that won't be the case tonight." And then wires flew out from around them, constricting Sonic to an immobile prison. "Goodbye Faker." And then darkness became his sanctuary.

./././././././././././.

Robotnik's Base (Amy)

"No, Sonic!" Rose screamed as Sonic was engulfed.

"Now do you see silly little hedgehog? Nothing can stop the might of the LifeForm Roboticized Clone. Built to attack the mind psychologically, it can make even the strongest will falter, at least for a second. And really, that's all I need." A laugh came from him, cruel as can be.

She looked at the man standing over her. "Why does this amuse you so much? Watching those who are helpless struggle?"

A hand slapped her across the face, and he stood over her, a look of purest rage upon his face. "So you say, but why should I be given the ultimate hatred of all humanity!? My robotization would've made all of them immortal! But because they think they don't want it, I've become the world's greatest criminal!"

"So to destroy your guilt of all immoral actions, you've beautified your reasons? Wow, no wonder it's so easy to beat you."

"Sh-shut up you insolent whelp! This time victory is assured of me! Because this time, the hero and the traitor will fight to the death."

Amy felt herself being forced back into the pod. But she still uttered one thing out. "If you believe that you've seen everything he can do, you've got another thing coming!"

But a question lingered in her mind. _If Sonic's the hero, who's the traitor?_


	12. The Decievence of the Traitor

Chapter 12- The Decievance to the Traitor

Great Desert, Day 6/7

_There it is. The root of all this destruction, birthplace of my greatest hinderance, and source of the human's highest evil. The Doctor's Base._

_Now, just how the heck do I get inside?!?_

After his great traverse of the sand covered expanse, and after his loss of the "Light Shadow" form, actually getting _into_ the base with his massive loss of energy, was going to have quite the challenge on his hands.

_Damnit, why are there so many freakin' Metal Sonics? I mean, why was there even a need for all these? I mean it would take all the metal the base is made of to do it!_

At this, a frown, and then a smug smile came out of Shadow! "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Of _course_ that moronic hedgehog needed me, he would've never figured it out on his own."

At the sound of the ultimate life form's cackle, the Metal Sonics turned and started to move towards him. Shadow held his ground, and as he turned cockily towards his foes, he punched.

At nothing.

There was absolutely no tangible substance to come in contact with Shadow.

"It 's a mere illusion, a hologram coupled with this desert's mirages, making it seem extremely real. Of course Sonic couldn't make it out, the continuous changes between the CFZ and the real world changed his ability to perceive the true thing."

A chuckle escaped him as he walked through the false Metal Sonics.

"If this is what the Doctor used to fool Sonic, I feel more than confident in my abilities against him."

./././././././././././.

Robotnik's Base

After entering the building, a new found confidence in his power against Robotnik, Shadow was feeling incredible.

Or maybe that was the fautige.

_Oh man, why didn't I think of this earlier? I've barely had enough strength to get here, and now that I'm in the belly of the beast, I can't even get to the center of it._

After almost 3 hours of running, Shadow was finally feeling the effects, of it. After going through the area, and seeing multiple things of unknown origin to him. But even after all this time, he still felt like he was missing something.

"Where the heck is the freakin' army?"

././././././././././.

Great Desert, World's Army

"Everyone, we're almost at the Base," General J said quietly to his men. There was no need for a raised one. Everybody was sitting on the edge of their seats, some faces set as stone. Others shook in their seats, quietly praying, silently damning themselves for coming to this world of mindless immorality.

"I won't lie to any of you. Robotnik has enough power in there to take out all of Station Square, and then some. The casualties among you will be huge, and I honestly don't know if any of us will come back."

The thousands of soldiers shook in their seats, screaming in silence for the eternal fear. Everyone wanted to find a way out, but apparently the General was about to give it.

"But that's why we won't lose. All of you here were picked specifically to be the best, to beat the best, and there is no one out there that can say otherwise!" General J's voice was raised to his highest capacity, as the room, or actually auditorium, was in a total unanimous roar. Cheering, confidence, and the desire to do what was _their _duty.

General J walked off the stage, the thousands chanting to the tune of war.

"Good job, _General_, they're fully charged for blood," said the woman in the shadows. "You know, no matter how often this happens, it still surprises me how easy it is to fool these people."

As the blonde walked out, her authority pushing the "General" to his falling. "O-oh, Miss, I didn't know you were here. W-were you watching that?"

"Hmmm, yes, a lovely display of weakness in the human race. I can't believe you are so ready give them to me, when I only wish to lead them to certain death." A smug face came to her as the bullet left the gun.

"D-damn you to hell… mephiles…"

Still smiling, Mephiles removed the pistol from existence. "So easy to predict and manipulate you human's are. Hedgehogs? Not so much."

As Mephiles walked away, he laughed. "A physical body, the power of Chaos Control, and all seven emeralds. Not a bad deal in my opinion."


	13. The War Begins

Chapter 13- The War Begins

Great Dessert, Day 7/7

700 hours

Slowly inching across the desert, the mechanical monstrosities of the WRU and Robotnik's creation crawled. Tanks and missles, robots of all shape and size, it was a truly a sight to see. Slowly but surely, the two armies game to meet one another. In the front was General K and a floating messenger drone, this one depicting the words of Robotnik.

"Doctor, we beseech you to surrender. This is the finest force of weaponry and soldiers the world has. Just make this easier on yourself and give up." General K was a replacement for the fallen General J (yes they have code letters. Get over it.) who had recently been killed from an accidently discharged gun. Pompous and young, he had just been promoted to general weeks ago. Pride was his joy, especially in those who would do the job for him.

"I see General," Eggman chuckled from his base. "May I ask _why_ you want to attack my fine fortress?"

"You are currently in possession of at least four Chaos Emeralds, correct? Your exploits with them in the past has never been in the best interests of the planet. So you can understand our concern at you keeping them in your fortress," General K replied smugly. _Of course, the army and Sonic have always stopped you before you've done anything. I myself doubt you even know what to do with those._

"So you honestly don't know what I plan to do with these, hmmm? Well let me give you a small preview.

The smile vanished from General K's face. "Y-you mean that you're ready to use it?"

"Oh-ho, not so cocky now. Well, if you don't want all of your men, weaponry, and entire power to be annihilated, I suggest you just leave. Because if you fire upon my mechanical army, then you will be in for quite a surprise. Go on, I will make no move to stop you." On the screen, the Doctor sat back, and smiled at General K.

_He's not bluffing! Maybe his army is bullet proof? Or has a shield? But I've got to make sure! _"Men, ready your strongest arms! _Well, he'll be in for a surprise! That blonde chick will see it was the right thing to do, promoting me early on! _Aim your rifles, but don't use scopes! We only want to test his army. And only 1 round of each weapon!

General K glanced at the Doctor and smiled. "Last warning pal. This barrage alone will take out your first line of defenses."

The Doctor merely smiled, and placed his hand in the obvious "go-ahead" motion.

_Why is he so smug? Darnit, no time to change my mind. _"Fire men, fire!

The volley of bullets, bombs, missiles, everything imaginable was astounding. Never before had such an attack been attempted by any army. This was total war. Shells fell, clankng against one another, the boom of explosives in the distance. But something was missing. The sound of bullets on metal, the sight of flying gears, and the smell of burning metal. None were there.

General K frowned and called for the attack to end. Shimmering and static crunching out in the army, the hologram was easily seen now.

The Doctor screeched with laughter. "Ahahahahahhahaha!!! Oh my god, that was great. The look on your face is even better than Sonic's when he actually thought there was a _real _army."

General K stood dumbfounded. But he soon regained his composure. "I should be laughing Doctor! You have no line of defenses to protect your fortress! You lose!

But still Robotnik sat and smiled. He cleared his throat, and looked directly at General K. "Yes, you are correct. I have no army to protect myself. But, you see, I don't even need to _do _anything do defeat the likes of you. All I need is for you to stand within 10 kilometers of my base, and you will be dispatched in due time."

"What the heck are you talking about? We already scanned this area; there aren't any land mines, or hidden weapons of any style. Just tons of empty space and then your base." But the General was faltering against Eggman. Sweat was forming on his forehead, and his hands began to twitch.

"You are correct. But I believe you wanted to know what I wanted to use the supposed 4 chaos emeralds in my possession for. Well, you will witness their purpose soon."

./././././././././././.

Robotnik's Base, Day 7/7

7:34 a.m.

Slowly moving through the halls, Shadow had covered as much as a third of the base in his night, without the avail of finding Amy. Fatigue was about to take him.

_Dangit, how freakin' hard is it to find that pink chick? Hedgehog. Seriously I've gone through every prison chamber in this place. _

Finally, Shadow came upon an odd room, filled only with a single transparent cylinder. _Odd, I feel like there something familiar in here._

He approached it, and saw her curled up on the floor.

"Amy! Hold on I'll get you out!" He raised his hand to break the glass.

"Incorrect Shadow."

The Ultimate Life Form turned to face…Amy. Strutting along in a tighter than normal dress, her voluptuous form was complimented greatly. She smacked her lips seductively. "I'm Amy, and that is nothing more than a false replica." She caressed Shadow across his face, inching down to his shoulders. She pushed out her mystifying form towards him. "Now how about we start up where we left off?"

"Where's Amy you Faker?" Shadow replied calmly.

The "Amy" blushed and drew breath. "How could you tell?"

"Do I have to spell it out? A: You had your body enhanced to be more seductive than Amy's, and even though these were minor changes, it's easy to see against that dress. B: Your voice is several pitches huskier than hers. And C: Your smell is completely different. Any questions?"

"…Fine, I'm a copy of Amy sort of, a very realistic Metallic Version of her. Good job noticing the difference, Sonic couldn't even figure it out."

"So Faker got here…Look, I don't care about any of that, just let Amy go and I'll be on my way to your creator. I'm in a bad mood, so just let me get by and you won't be destroyed." He said this calmly, and folded his arms as he waited for the answer.

She paused. And then smiled. "Fine. I may be a machine, but I don't want to die." She walked over to the machine and opened the container. "But I think you have a small misconception on my creation."

Shadow was next to Amy quickly. "So you weren't made by Robotnik?"

"No, I was. But someone else was in the mind of the doctor when it took place."

Shadow stood slowly. "Who?"

"Mephiles." And she walked away quickly.

"Oh, and by the way. Your friend is in the lower deck. But I've been with Mephiles for some time now. I know you can't use Chaos Control. So if you want to leave this place, and touch ground in one piece, I suggest you find him."

Shadow stood next to Amy, staggering from the news she had just shared. But still one thing raced through his mind._ What does she mean 'touch ground'?_

Great Desert

800 hours

The ground began to quake beneath the armies' feet. General K saw cracks forming in the earth, and fell to the floor of his tank, as a realization hit him.

"Retreat! Retreat now!" But it was too late. Spires of metal began to poke out of the ground, slicing through tanks. The soil parted for the thousands of tons of metal to rise into the air.

Eggman's voice boomed across the remaining desert. "More powerful than the Egg Carrier, more agile than the Death Egg, I GIVE YOU, THE **EGG A.R.K.**"

What was left of the ground forces that had been able to retreat looked up at the monstrosity. A dome center, with a small cannon pointing out from it, resembling the face of Robtnik. 4 wings came from its sides, making its shape from above resemble a giant spiked top. But the Egg A.R.K. was also close to 10 kilometers squared.

Slowly floating towards the four wings, and inserting themselves into small compartments, the chaos emeralds began to glow fiercly.

"Well then General, as you can see, I am more than a match for your army. If you can hear me in hell, then get ready for a couple million more people. But once again, I will do nothing to stop your army from attacking me."

What a cruel joke he had made. Even the remaining forces had been killed by the sudden collapse of hundreds of soil beneath them.


	14. The Rivals Join

Chapter 14- Rivals Join Once More

Robotnik's Base

8:44 a.m.

A sudden lurch came, and the hedgehog began to stir. Thoughts cloudy, body weak, Sonic was tied to the wall of a chamber. Even though drugged to sleep, the rise of the Egg A.R.K. had been able to astonish him awake. Slowly he woke and gathered his mind together.

_W…what happened? I…remember Eggman… And then…AMY! _The shock of remembering his intentions on his mission woke him entirely. He recalled the fight with Shadow, and the Chaos Emerald, and…Amy. _Dangit, why didn't I see through that illusion? Shadow was right, I needed to fight what I wanted to run from, and I ran again. _

Seeing the restrictors on the wall, he curled into a ball, and began a Spin Dash. He, after several attempts, was able to break away.

He jumped down, and realized his shoes had been taken from him. He spotted them in a corner, guarded by a simple drone robot. He dispatched it quickly, and as he was pulling them on, he realized one more thing.

"The Chaos Emerald! He took it! Now I can't teleport."

"Well, then we're completely screwed." Turning instantly to the source of the voice, he found Shadow.

"I'm afraid that there is little choice to what can be done now, as we…what? Is there something on my face?" Sonic was staring dumbfounded at the Ultimate Life Form. "Sh-shadow…you can walk!"

Immediately realizing his change in appearance since the last time the blue blur had seen him, he considered explaining. But then waved it off. "Yes, Faker, I can walk. But we'll get back to that a bit later-" however, Shadow was stopped short from the sudden appearance of a gloved hand at his throat, holding him high.

"How can I tell this isn't another one of those fake robos?" Sonic whispered, talking more to himself than Shadow.

Shadow rolled his eyes and smirked. "Seven days ago, I mocked you at your inability to convey the sleeping feelings towards Amy Rose you experience. You promptly said, and I quote, 'I've always wanted her you bastard. But you've seen what I face on a daily basis. If she were to be hurt, or even killed…I'd lose reason for my own living.'" Even in the awkward position he was in, Sonic blushed at the reminder of his rant. "And if you need better, fine here's something from about 2 years ago. 'I found you, Faker.-Faker? I think you're the fake-'"

"Ok, ok you're the real Shadow! Sorry," Sonic promptly put Shadow back on his own feet. "Plus, your scent matches up too. So, I guess it is you."

"Yes, well, I'm glad that you've done your homework and found out the weakness in those things. But, as for my leg and arm, we'll have to hold that off for another time. The point is, I got here, and need your help to get out." He turned to move for the exit.

"WAIT YOU MORON! I haven't found Amy yet! And for all I know, she could be anywhere in this base!"

Another smirk was added to Shadow's smile. "Yes, well, while you were taking that little cat nap, I was able to locate Rose and remove her from her imprisonment."

Relief flooded across Sonic's face. "Then…she's safe."

A sigh came from Shadow, and sarcasm was in his voice. "No you idiot, she's about to collapse from exhaustion. Of course she's fine!" But a warm smile came to his face. "But it looks like your little diversion was the only reason that I was able to free her. I guess Robotnik didn't count on both of us coming." He beckoned. "But I was actually a little serious about that exhaustion bit. She must have been pretty drugged, she still isn't awake."

Sonic immediately flew out the door, and saw Amy lying on the floor, obviously unconscious. He put his hand in hers. Sonic looked at Shadow. She moved her head ever so slightly.

Shadow stood in the hall, 10 feet away from the two of them. His fists were clenched, but he let a breath out. _I don't know if what I feel for Rose is love, but until she's safe, I'll make no move to stop Faker's happiness._

_./././././././././././._

8:54 a.m.

"So, in the six hours that I was asleep, Egg-Head launched his entire base to be airborne, you found out Mephiles was behind all of this, and most of the world's army was crushed to a pulp."

"That's about it in a nutshell." The two hedgehogs were running through the halls of the Egg A.R.K., still trying to locate the Chaos Emeralds. After giving Sonic a rundown on the current situation, and the conveyance of their definite need of a Chaos Emerald, they had begun their search.

"So, do you think this thing is as strong as the original A.R.K.?" Sonic asked, carrying Amy on his back. He had insisted on the job, but always had to take a break every several minutes.

"Well, it's doubtable, considering it's size, but I'm sure he can still do some pretty major damage with it. But, it really depends on if it needs a charge up time, like the A.R.K. did. If he can fire a laser, of, say, one-third of its size, in rapid succession, he could easily fell some of the world's largest cities in a matter of minutes."

They made a sharp turn into one of the main wings, and immediately met an three Metal Sonics as its guard force. They looked at one another, and smirked simultaneously. "Hold Amy for me pal, I call these guys." Sonic cracked his knuckles and leaped into the air. With a few measly Homing Attacks towards their main joints, the mechanical duplicates were easily dispatched.

"Seriously, the security around here has just been weak. It's almost pathetic how little effort has been put into it," the ebony hedgehog commented as he handed Amy back to Sonic. They ran down the halls to their destination.

./././././././././.

Central Control Room, 9:12 a.m.

Robotnik slammed his hands onto the control monitors. "Damn those hedgehogs! How Sonic was able to escape, and Shadow get in is beyond me, but my defenses inside here are too weak!"

Just destroy them with the Emeralds you have in your main room.

Robotnik clutched his head. "Nononononononono! Those must be saved for a very last resort!"

ThIS iS a necessary TimE tO Do So.

Robotnik screamed. "Get out of my head you demon!"

OnLY WhEn yoU surrender thE EmerAlds to mE. UntIl this iS done, I WilL ContINue To ConTRoL this BodY.

"N-never you vile creature!" And slowly, Robotnik raised his hand to the screen and pressed the "Fire" icon. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds controlling the wings began to shake, until two of the wings fell from the Egg A.R.K. Acting like missles, each one set their course, and fired.

"T-there! Now you can't get to them." But then Robotnik fell to the floor.

YouR UsE To Me hAs long ExpIrEd. NoW You MaY SleeP UntiL something WakEs YoU.


	15. Descision

Chapter 15-Descision

Egg A.R.K.

9:31 a.m.

(Shadow)

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Shadow began to slow his run. "It feels like an earthquake just hit this place." _Which is obviously not true, due to where we are right now. _

Sonic looked slowly at Shadow. "Hey… is it just me or is the floor looking like an incline?"

A confused look appeared on Shadow's face, and then horrified recognition as he looked back. Indeed, they were slowly tipping to a vertical positioning.

They were frozen for a second, and then ran as fast as the increasing slant would allow. But their speed was beginning to drop, and they grabbed at the smooth steel, fingers begging for some kind of handhold. A vain attempt, feeling nothing.

_Darnit, there's nothing here, not even enough _friction_ on the metal to slow our fall! _He heard a shifting next to him, as Sonic stared, calculating, at the steel door closely below. He turned to Shadow, even while the tilt of the floor continued. "Hold Amy and be ready to jump." Before the black hedgehog could object Amy was thrown to him with reckless care.

Bracing against the wall for support, Sonic jumped from each wall to the next, until he slowly lowered himself to the three inch steel door. Using all his strength, he spun in a ball towards the door, breaking it open with the ring's energies.

He was in.

Shadow jumped down, smirking. _Well, he's going to feel that in the morning. He collided head on._ He turned about, relieved as he saw that the room was no longer spinning. _But it was just in time. However, he might not feel at his best right now. _And sure enough he found Sonic on the floor clutching the top of his head in agony.

"Need some help genius?" Shadow said, as the gloved hands were slowly pulled away to be placed on the floor. A quick jump and Sonic was on his feet, if a bit unsteady. "Hey, at least it worked right?"

"Yes, but just as a note, Rose almost fell from my grip when you threw her, and would've fell like a stone if I hadn't been able to barely grab her hand."

Sonic blushed at this. "Well, she looks ok."

"Compared to you? Yes, but _I _felt that from over there. And to add insult to injury, in quite a literal tone, you over jumped the correct positioning for the door at least 6 times before you could even hope to hit it."

"Sorry my aim is bad at the speed of freaking sound!" Sonic was standing now, anger flushing from his face.

"Yes but otherwise your abilities at getting us to a Chaos Emerald was quite impressive."

Sonic faltered at this. "What?" He looked to the center of the room, and scanned all four corners, but it was generally bare. Small parts, a camera, and what looked like a box of Metal Sonic torsos, but little more.

Shadow, walking slowly towards the wall opposite the door he placed his hand on it. He focused, and bellowed, "**Chaos Blast!" **

The wall blew to pieces, as did most of the other two walls. Shadow was blown backwards, and hit the wall behind him, slamming his head on the steel.

Sonic stood over Shadow. "Smooth. **I** felt that from over here."

Shadow scowled. "Shut it. At least I got through." At this he pointed at the gargantuan hole, where another room was. Inside, a pillar with the Chaos Emerald in it. Surrounded by about 30 or so very real Metal Sonics.

They stared dumbfounded. "Well _that's _not very reassuring," Sonic commented, just as he, Shadow, and the metal hedgehogs positioned to attack.

./././././././././././.

(Sonic)

9:34 a.m.

As the first Metal Sonics jumped forward, I nodded at Shadow, and began a Spin Dash. He jumped to the nearest wall in the room, and pounced, spinning with an uppercut to dispatch the nearest one. Though a large waste of energy, it caught the attention of the others, and they hesitated.

"**Sonic Wind!**" the blue blur cried as he moved in a circle around the nearest 6 or so Metals. They spun in his self made tornado, slamming each other to pieces at the speed of sound.

Meanwhile Shadow, had been jumping from each of the mechanical beings towards the Chaos Emerald, but was quickly intercepted by 2 in his way. Jumping with a double spin kick, he knocked them away. Still in the air, he smashed the glass containing the emerald with a well-placed punch.

But the 21 remaining Metal Sonics were positioning to attack. I was, admittedly, having trouble with a few heading my way. But then, he raised the emerald in a familiar fashion. He motioned for me to back away quickly, advice I took knowingly. The Metals noticed the lack of the emerald, and turned towards the source, without as much as inkling to what was to occur.

"**Chaos Spear!**" he whispered, seeing the mechanical foes stop at the realization towards the danger they were in. Smiling malevolently, spears of energy flew around the room, over me actually, piercing the iron hearts of the fake Sonics.

The smell of burned steel and the lack of flashing lights told me that the attack had ceased. I rose, looking over the scorched mechanisms, and blackened walls. Against the steel part of the pillar that had just seconds previously been a prison to our objective, Shadow leaned over his legs, elbows on his knees, breathing sharply. He grinned at me and laughed.

"Well, that was a bit more tiring than I expected. But we've got it now. By the way, are you having a good time up there?" Shadow gestured towards my general direction. I looked at him, confused, and looked below. I was on top of Amy. Positioned in a way that would have made even Rouge blush. Which included me at the moment, as I pushed my way off breathing as heavily as my counterpart, though he was hunched over with shallow laughter.

He wiped away his smile after a few seconds. He looked stonily at me. "Listen up, and listen closely. I stand by how I felt about the two of you only a week ago. You still run from the reality of situations with your heroics, but she can more than handle them. I assure you, I feel for her, though how I think of her is still a bit of a mystery." He paused at this, and stared death at me, almost daring me to retaliate at his words. I just stared back.

"But…the fact that I feel anything for her at all is a mystery in itself. If we were to bring ourselves together, I can't imagine what the outcome, desirable or not would be. So I will not chase her, until I can understand what it is I sense," Shadow was shuddering now, expressing a difficulty to speak the truths he could only see as a lie.

But pity was far from my mind. "So you're saying you will concede to me until, you figure yourself out?"

He nodded.

"Then I don't accept." His face jerked up at this. "If she wants you, then I'm going to chase after her, to the end of the world if necessary. If she doesn't, then I'm going to tell her what you just said, so she knows to wait."

Shadow stared at me incredulously. "Why?"

I replied, smiling now. "Because I know that I love her now. And I'm only going to want for her to love me now."

"Then you should tell me why I should now," Amy whispered.

././././././././././.

(Amy)

9:42 a.m.

The two hedgehogs stared at her, as she stood up looking at them, back and forth. Meanwhile a conflict was going on inside her.

_So Shadow is confused beyond belief about me, but believes that he feels for me. And Sonic has loved me for so long, but rejected me for a reason of belief._

Shadow was slowly picking himself up, a face set in stone. He stared at her, piercing through her eyes. "So…how much did you hear?"

I could feel my body shiver. "The energy from your Chaos Spears, woke me, but I felt to numbed to move or speak, I felt like someone was on top of me (at this Sonic looked away, blushing) but I woke enough to hear most of the conversation."

He stopped staring, and turned away. "Then it's a common knowledge that my thoughts about you are unresolved." He motioned toward Sonic. "He's known the entire time, about himself and you." Bitterness was dripping from his mouth, painful cracking there. "If you chose me there would be no happiness."

"Stop…"

Small as the voice was, it was heard and Shadow silenced himself. He looked at me and finally noticed my tears. Sonic was moving slowly towards me, cautiously.

"If it's only the two of you that is on your minds about this then there is neither of you I can choose." I walked towards Shadow and slapped him. "I have unresolved feelings as well Shadow. Don't think you're alone in that respect." He placed his palm over the red slap mark, as if it was as much of a mystery to him as his feelings.

I walked to Sonic now. "That goes for you as well. I've been hurt since I got here, and you couldn't protect me from that." He was shuddering in anticipation for the words to come. "I do love you, but you need to know I've never been a child in need of protection." Now she stepped back.

And smiled sadly. The tears were gone, from her, but not from the two hedgehogs standing opposite.

She pulled a pendant from her neck. "Piko-Piko," she whispered, and the hammer appeared in her hand. "So let's find out what's the answer. After we beat this hunk of junk."

././././././././././.

(Shadow)

10:02 a.m.

_She's marvelous. A beauty that I can't understand. A light beyond endless darkness. Almost like…Maria._

He pulled himself out of the stupor, and nodded towards her. "Now that the formalities are out of the way, I guess it would be only fair to inform you of the circumstances," Shadow spoke, indifferent as he could be. "We have taken control of a Chaos Emerald, giving us back the general ability of Chaos Control," I flushed at this, reluctant to let her know I couldn't use my favorite talent. "But, this base we are in has risen into the air, becoming the Egg A.R.K., a weapon with unknown potential. We need to get to the control room of this place, where we may find the doctor and at least one of the remaining Chaos Emeralds." I stopped and considered, but decided that the various details that were around our predicament (my deal with Mephiles, the diety's involvement, the False Rose, and how we had come to be here) were without much consequence if left unknown for now.

I repositioned myself. "That's our basic objective, and we need to complete it with due haste."

She swung her hammer over her shoulder playfully, and smiled, the first in a long time. "Fine, but do either of you know where this center room is?"

I stopped deliberating my attack strategy as this realization hit me. _Crap, we do need a general idea at where it is if we're to get there! And we don't have the time to find out where it is._

"Judging from your lack of response, I'll take that as a no. Good thing Robotnik decided to show me before he locked me away."

Suddenly a rocking hit us. I felt the room spinning back into place (or out of, it isn't very clear in my opinion) and after we stopped I stepped out to the hall, and stared out the window. To see that 2 of the wings attached to the ship had been removed.

_Oh, now it makes sense. This thing had changed it's position to help the stance stay as it was. But why remove the two wings? _

"Well, it can't be of too much importance," I whispered.

"What was that Shadow?" Faker said.

"Nothing. Anyway, Amy if you hold the Emerald with Sonic while thinking of the location you need to go, we should be able to find it in the Chaos Flow Zone," I said with new born confidence in if we could win against the doctor. "So, grasp each other in some way. Just think of it, and me and Sonic can do the rest."

././././././././././././.

Egg A.R.K.

10:08 a.m.

(Mephiles)

"So they were able get a Chaos Emerald after all." A sigh escaped me. "Well, I guess, that there is no denying that I really overestimated the doctor's abilities to stop them, but underestimated his planning skills and mind. I didn't think that he could keep them from me. Still, a handful of emeralds are better than nothing."

I smiled, if just in my mind. "And Shadow himself still owes me a favor."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Countdown

10:12 a.m.

Egg A.R.K.

(Shadow)

"Just concentrate Amy. Imagine the place you want us to go, and Sonic will pull all three of us through the CFZ to our destination," Shadow whispered, as they held hands in a circle. Even as he spoke, she closed her eyes and palmed the Chaos Emerald. Breathing deeply, he felt his body slipping into the CFZ. He opened his eyes, and looked outwards.

To Metropolis, just miles away.

_Oh my god they're in trouble._ He immediately felt himself pulled to the control room just ahead, at the very top of the base. They touched down, unlocking their hedgehog-chain. Frantically, Shadow ran to the monitors.

_The doctor is probably going to try and annihilate the city with a blast of power from this fortress. And just a few of the Emeralds would be enough for that!_

I scanned the screen, looking for some sign of a firing icon, or perhaps even a shut down, but these didn't come up on the particular monitor I had checked.

Noticing my quick dismissal, Sonic rushed to my side. "That's odd, there's no sign of egg-head anywhere in here. Must have flown away after noticing our quick escape, huh?" he commented jokingly, unaware of the catastrophe ahead of us.

I turned toward him, but noticed something else, a pillar, with a glass middle, much like the one that had contained the Chaos Emerald we had just acquired. Except for a lack of the jewels we had wished to acquire.

_Wait…if one emerald was in each wing, there were originally four wings…and two are gone, along with the one we took… and none are left in this room… the logical answer would mean there would only be one emerald remaining!_

Shadow smiled maliciously. _If there's only one emerald left, then the damage to the city will be completely minimal! Hell, I bet it wouldn't even get the machine to fire._

Sonic had also noticed the lack of emeralds in the pillar, and strutted casually over to me. "Looks like the city was saved by Eggman's greed for those emeralds. I guess he just decided to get out while he was ahead. Still, it's a wonder he didn't take the other emeralds with him."

I frowned at that. _It looks as if two of the wings just fell from the ship. So if only one emerald were powering it's movement…_

Realization dawned, and I soon saw the reality of our situation on the screen. Just 3 miles ahead of us, we slowly moved, on a direct course to hit our city. "Oh dear Lord…" I whispered.

_We aren't truly moving! We're just slowly spiraling down towards the city, barely kept afloat by the strength of the Chaos Emerald on the final wing!_

"This thing will wipe that city of the face of the planet." Sonic had been deducing what Shadow was thinking, and soon put together the final answer. He stared, and no more words could escape him. Then he looked at me, deadly serious. "We need to stop it now."

I looked at him and used my favorite smirk. "I'm going to have to second that." I pointed towards the holographic keyboards. "Look for some kind of cancellation key, so that we can cut the power and throw it off its current course."

He nodded and we began our search, but soon found our examination brought no answer. Many of the monitors had been frozen, and their keyboards showed us no way to stop the collision. I was beginning to lose hope when I heard thump from behind.

Turning to its source, Shadow saw Rose shaking on the floor, her face white as sheet. I ran to her side, Sonic not far behind. She was panting heavily, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead. She was slowly curling her knees up to her chest, and was stuttering, unable to calm.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and followed her gaze, to its source. But it only led to a corner, veiled in shadow. I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust them, and thought I saw the form of a body. Moving cautiously away from Amy, and towards the source of shock, ready to spring back if it showed more movement than to my comfort. But, it remained still, until I was standing directly over it, contemplating who it was. It seemed to have an oval shape, when looked at closely…

"Doctor?" I murmured in silence. I brought out the Chaos Emerald, and it's energy shed light to the dark.

There lay Robotnik, rigid and stiff, his hand reaching out as if to push against something, but his face was contorted to something between a smile and a scream, almost like a horrified triumph had been awarded to him.

But after smelling the air, I found no smell of rotting or death on him, but his body seemed frozen in invisible ice.

"Is he dead?" said the pink hedgehog. I turned to see her getting to her feet, picking up her hammer.

"It would appear that way, but he doesn't seem to be decaying…" I said curiously. _It looks like he's stuck in time, a stasis. Perhaps…_ But I shook the thought from my mind. We had more pressing matters at hand.

I turned to Rose, and began telling her of our current predicament. By the end her eyes were in shock. "How long do we have until we hit?" she whispered, setting into a position for assault, as if it would do any good.

I looked at her forlornly, and whispered, slumped against the wall. "Well…judging by the trajectory, distance, and speed were moving at, I'd say we have close to 15 minutes until we run out of power on this thing, and fall from the sky, right on top of the city." Sighing as I spoke, I noticed Sonic had overheard my foreshadowing of the city's demise.

He looked at me intensely, fists clenched, doing all he could to stay his fury. "Is there any way…" he whispered with hatred, breathing shallow. "Is there any way for us to stop this thing?"

I scoffed at this, but thought it through in any case."…Well, this base is being powered entirely by one chaos emerald, and possibly all the backup power on this thing is being used up as well… So one would think that if we removed the last emerald, we could bring it to a full stop."

He was frantic now. "But, then why aren't you having us just teleport ther-" but it dawned on him before the sentence was even through. We didn't know the location of the final emerald, and therefore couldn't teleport to the room containing it.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming from behind, we all turned, poised for attack on the threat.

And there was the fake Rose.

././././././././././.

Countdown to Collision: 14 minutes, 25 seconds

(Amy)

"Well, it seems you all are in quite a fix," it said, swaying back and forth as it strutted forward. I felt my hands tighten around my hammer. Sonic also was tensing to attack.

_I don't know what the heck she- no, no __**it's**__ doing here, but I'm primed and ready to take her down! But that's odd; Shadow doesn't seem too surprised by this… Never mind that, I've got to get rid of that thing!_

"So I suppose you are in need of som-" it said in a "I suppose you know that" manner, just as I ran forward and brought down my hammer. "Whoa! Jeez, what's up with you?" it shrieked, jumping back as fast as it could. Behind me, I saw Sonic beginning a Spin Dash, but it had already anticipated that and had jumped out of sight range. I saw him slow down to re-adjust, but an idea came to me. I ran behind him, and knocked him towards her with my hammer.

It saw the movement towards itself, but was unable to jump away, instead bracing for the blow. Sonic was about to hit when Shadow, also in Spin Dash form, flew in front of him, taking the force of the attack. He fell to the floor, clutching his arm in agony. I ran to his side, as the thing stood back, probably in as much shock as I was at the turn of events.

As I checked Shadow for injury, Sonic became aware that the False Amy was standing still. He ran around and grabbed her from behind, pulling her arms back, while stepping on her foot to prevent any jabs towards his more sensitive areas.

In his captivity, it screamed at Shadow. "Make them listen to me! I can help you, I can help all of us, if you would only let me assist yo-" but that was as far as it got, as Sonic put his hand over her mouth.

Shadow stood immediately, and sprinted over to Sonic and it. He stared death at her from my view, and leaned in to her ear, whispering carefully. "If you wish us harm, I assure you that I could smite you in an instant. But considering that this ship is going to smash to the ground in only minutes, I'm going to have to trust you once more." He motioned towards Sonic, but he held his ground, shaking his head.

"She trapped me, and is a creation of Robotnik's! How can we- no, how can you believe that she'll help us in any way?" He was screaming, ferocity emendating from his voice.

I stood as well, looking daggers at Shadow. "Whatever this thing is, there is no reason for it to help us. It's just a machine." I was pointing at the source of my hatred, more than ready to shatter it to pieces.

"Because she freed you!" Shadow yelled, running up to me, penetrating my eyes with his stare. "I was ready to fight, but she let me go! Do you know why?" He was grabbing my shoulders, shaking me furiously. I shook my head, and he stared into my eyes. "Because she wanted to survive… Because clone, machine, or cyborg, this creation has intelligence, and a will."

I stared, still ready to argue, but saw he was shaking, barely able to contain himself. He looked at me in anguish. "And because there is no other alternative for any of us, we have to trust that this thing is animal enough to want to survive, to truly live, in whatever way it can."

I looked over to Sonic, but he couldn't do anything but hold the hostage in place and stare. I looked back at Shadow, and then walked over to it. Whatever this thing was, it looked at me desperately, asking for the smallest chance… I went over to Sonic, and motioned for its release. He let go, and it fell forward, stumbling for a second, but soon righted itself. It stared at me, and all I could do was stare back. I walked up to it, and, realizing that we only had minutes to spare, whispered quickly into its ear, "Don't waste any of our time. According to Shadow, we may only have minutes to stop this thing."

She nodded and began.

./././././././././.

Countdown: 10 minutes and 23 seconds

(Sonic)

"Listen closely, because as no doubt you've been informed, we have a limited time to pull this off," it began, pacing as it spoke. "Whenever you teleport, you need to know the location you wish go, as I think you just experienced," we all nodded in sync at that. "So I can give you the location myself, which is going to be the easy part in actuality."

_What the heck is she talking about? Only Chaos Emeralds are powering this thing, so that should be the only part._

Shadow spoke up at that. "Are there some kind of backup generators here? I wouldn't think that they would be able to power it enough to keep it afloat."

It shook its head. "There are, but they wouldn't be the biggest problem even if they could meet the specifications. No, it's the fact that even when we do stop the Emerald from powering this thing, its momentum would make it continue to move until it hit the ground." It sighed sadly. "We need to bring this thing to a full stop, in midair, and have itself lower to the ground as slow as it allows. Otherwise, the after effects of the impact will destroy anything within a 30-kilometer range. Also, this thing is slowly running out of power. One Chaos Emerald simply isn't enough. So if it gets over Metropolis, then it'll most likely run out of energy, and fall from the sky, killing everything from the impact itself." She paused for a second, and looked towards us uncertainly, as if it wasn't as confident in its plan as it could be.

I came forward, and looked at it intensely. "You tell us that as if there is no hope at all. And I almost agree. So hurry up and tell me what you're plan is to stop it, unless you just wanted to tell us there was no hope in the first place."

It gulped (I think. It **was** a machine.) and continued. "We need the power of your Super Form, but we don't have enough Chaos Emeralds to pull that off. Instead, we'll have to use something just as powerful." It looked up longingly, as if asking for a miracle. "We need the strength of Dark Sonic."

For a second I thought I'd heard incorrectly, but it didn't try to right itself. I stood in shock, along with Shadow and Amy in the background. They both broke out of it, and ran to my side, anger and wrath in their eyes.

"Are you absolutely insane?!? There's no way we can call upon that kind of power! Strong it may be, I would think that **anyone** with **any** sense would realize that it is more destructive than powerful." Shadow stopped at that, fists shaking.

Amy came in at his pause. "Besides, we don't even know if it could be called upon! And if we could, how do we direct it to attack the base?"

The machine sighed (Still don't know. Mechanical.). "I'm sorry, but I don't see any other option. We need the power of Dark Sonic to stop it."

We stopped for a second, to contemplate the reality of her words.

I looked out the window and saw the city coming ever closer.

I looked at both the fake and real Amy, both depending on some way for us to win.

I looked at Shadow, and our eyes met. He nodded at me, and I nodded back.

"Let's try it," I whispered, and Shadow stood by my side. He spoke. "There is no other option that any of us can think of. We'll have to hope." He turned to look at me again. "I bring out the dark you somehow. I think I have an idea as how to pull it off."

Perhaps it could work. If Shadow had an idea as to how to bring it about, we may just win.

"First thing's first," I responded. "We need to grab the other emerald first, and cut the power immediately."

Shadow nodded, and held out the emerald. Amy and the Fake Rose came up. "We'll come out of this alive. We still need to resolve what's happened between the three of us."

The Fake Rose held out its hand. "I'll imagine our destination. Let's do this."

I nodded, and spoke the words. "Chaos…Control!" And we were gone.

././././././././././././.

Countdown: 7 minutes and 8 seconds

(Robotnik)

I saw them standing off to the side, but was only slowly regaining my movement. They had awakened me, the girl with her scream. I saw the false one nearby, but she had not noticed my presence. A finger twitched, followed by an arm a minute later. I couldn't hear them, but they seemed to be arguing. I heard the phrase "Dark Sonic" and "Impact" a few times, but before I could move again, they had teleported away. I rolled over, my arms and torso no longer frozen, my legs still immobile. I pulled myself to the windows, and saw us slowly drifting towards Metropolis.

My mind began to work, and I heaved myself up to the keyboards, checking how long it would take to reach there.

_Less than 6 minutes until impact. Less than 6 minutes until Metropolis lies in ruin._

Sonic and his companions were most likely going to try to prevent it. If they failed, the likelihood of there death was more than sufficient.

Putting my mind to work, I activated the backup generators, turning the wings horizontal, to slow the movement, if only by half a minute.

_Mephiles is behind this work. If anyone destroys Sonic, and Shadow as well, it will be me. Otherwise, there would be no honor in his death. Though the base is of my creation, Mephiles is the one who caused this. I will kill Sonic with my own hands._

I walked towards the ship's control seat. I pulled up the controls to turn it into my favored Hover-Egg.

I looked back at the city. "Good luck Sonic and Shadow. Prevent this tragedy, so that I may enact it on later day."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Surreality

Countdown: 7 minutes, 45 seconds

(Shadow)

We rematerialized inside a room similar to the container of the first emerald I had acquired. Metal Sonics were poised to attack, but the false Rose stepped forward and motioned them away. They stood back in two lines, hands in a salute. Impressed as I was, no words were exchanged. We were all focused somberly at the task ahead.

I felt a nudging behind me, and turned to see Amy as the cause. She looked at me, pleading for some kind of miracle. I only stared back, trying my best to prevent my eyes from giving a promise. I turned away.

_I guess it is true that much of this depends on me finding some way to unleash Dark Sonic. _False Rose passed me the Emerald. _If only I knew what caused them, or could call upon my Light Form as well. Then I may rest more at ease as to if this would work._

I nodded at them, holding the two jewels in hand. Sonic put his hand on my shoulder, and tried to whisper silently. But without any other noise in the room, his statement was pronounced to all. "Is there any way to get her to the ground safely?" He noticed the amount of noise he had produced, and looked up at Amy, eyes cheerless.

Without any way to stop them from hearing as well, I sighed, and replied. "We have little time to spare, so I'll be blunt towards all of you. No. This base was made to have a powerful armoring, but has enough weight on the top and enough empty space to collapse on into itself." I gave them a moment to let the words sink in. "And the range of Chaos Control is only so great," I said as I turned to Sonic. "You would be able to teleport to the ground directly below us, at best, with her with you. Alone, you may even get as much as 15 kilometers on foot." An exaggeration (I didn't have all the numbers) but close enough to let them know that there was no chance of survival at this point. Only if we succeeded, against all odds.

Amy walked up to the two of us, looking back and forth, shaking. She spoke quietly. "Come back Sonic. I love you, just as I always have." She turned to me now. "I love you too Shadow. Bring yourself back this time." She clasped my hand, and kissed it.

Breaking my commitment from before, I silently promised. _I'll do everything in my power to prevent this from happening._

I looked at Sonic and nodded. "Let's go Faker." We clutched the Chaos Emerald together, but were stopped by Rose, both true and false.

She looked at us intensely. "If there's no other way, I want to be there when you do it, whether you succeed or fail."

I nodded again, and offered for her to enter the circle. She reached to grab hold of my hand and form the unity, but I drew away. I turned to the False Rose.

_Whatever it…no she was originally designed for, perhaps just a remnant of that has been kept, the will of instinctive survival. In ways…she may even be more _alive_ than I am._

_And even if I can't take pleasure in that thought…perhaps I can respect it._

I extend my hand to the false Rose, while my counterpart extends it to the true one. Both seem slightly bewildered as to my silent decision, but Faker nodded and we lifted our arms, perhaps for the last time.

"Chaos Control," and we entered the Zone.

6 minutes, 29 seconds to impact

The gales scream in oppression, attempting to slam all of us off the top of the Egg A.R.K. We barely hold on to the smooth metal surface, and I look at the city.

My heart skips a beat.

The city is almost touching the base, and I realize impact isn't even the issue anymore. If we stop the fortress when it's over the city, the same outcome will occur. I adjust my internal countdown to as close as I can.

3 minutes, 7 seconds to the point of no return.

I snap my attention to Sonic, and we begin to run, a Chaos Emerald in each hand. The Roses have flattened themselves to the hull, and Amy has pulled out her hammer to create a wedge in the steel and iron.

We fly across the hull, and as Faker curls, I follow suit. We spin dash across the top to the rounded slope, skidding down like snow in an avalanche.

We jump simultaneously; maybe even a plan isn't in mind. We're just go through the motions, and the two others stand behind us, holding to the ship in desperation. Their faces are mirrors of horror, and they have seen the task set to us.

5 minutes, 5 seconds

He holds my hand in his, and we enter the Chaos Flow Zone, perhaps the final instance of this miracle. How did this thing work anyway? We always just took it for granted, never questioning how only us two could do it.

"Ready?"

"Let's go Faker."

We unleash upon the fortress, him concentrating his Sonic Wind, me my Chaos Spears. The lightning that fires from our hands barely slow the thing, but we fire again. But already the Zone tires us, and we fall out. He pulls us back in, but it feels completely futile. Exhaustion is taking us both. But we continue between this world without time, firing again and again, until we both feel ourselves falling. Above us the Roses scream at the same time-

"Sonic!" "Shadow!"

Then darkness engulfs the hero of speed, giving into a primal power within him. He's enthralling in his won right, I won't deny him that, even glorious if you observed. Hard when falling from 20,000 feet, but hey, beggars can't be choosers.

He begins firing upon the metallic castle without abandon, bringing it to a halt. But it still is not quite enough. The beast is still falling, just tilted now. However, what is False Rose doing? Looks as if she is conducting an orchestra of sorts.

A legion of Metal Sonics beginning pushing against the EGG A.R.K., leaving no more room for it to advance, but still continues to fall, as do I.

Exhaustion is starting to take me. Rose is standing near the edge, holding her hand to me…

She's falling…

Faker has yet to notice this change, his rage still on the machine…

Strength floods me, and there is no feeling, only purpose, clear and divine. Save her, and then save them all.

I do as purpose drives me.

"Shadow! Your fur!" She is startled but I'm already flying on the air, not through it, faster. I deposit her with the False, and I turn to help my counterpart, along with his copies.

Purpose, divine and pure, is here again. An odd purpose, but it must be done somehow. The thing is only an idea really, a notion towards what should be the task at hand. Is this what a conscious is like? No, unlikely.

2 minutes 43 seconds

He is coming close to me, and takes my face in his hands. What is he doing? It feels like the correct thing to do somehow, but I don't know why.

"Shad? What are you doing?" I ask, my bearings still distorted by my Dark Form. He lays his forehead against mine, and I do the same, even while the adversary continues its course. We lie horizontal now, pushing with and against at the same time, like being attracted and repulsed by it at the same time.

Suddenly a convergence is manifested.

I see Shadow in the Zone. I'm obviously there as well.

As is a third. Who is also me, but not me. Who is also us, but not us. Who is also its own, but ours as well.

1 minute 42 seconds

Improbable. What was it/us/me? It had characteristics of us both. His eyes, emeralds green were there, but the upturned spines were mine. It/I/We (I assure you this was quite confusing for myself as well) looks upon my physical form and smiles. It does the same to the hero's. Then We/It/I approaches the EGG A.R.K. And it looks back and I feel myself, as myself again, looking only upon another entity with Sonic beside me, doing the same, and probably feeling the same.

"_**Chaos Control**_." It says in a voice that is fleeting in the air, and I feel myself being sent from the CFZ.

When I look again, the EGG A.R.K., our foe, a fortress of power, is no longer there. It has been teleported with the power I used to think only mine.

1 minute/ Mere miles before it would have been all over.

./././././././././.

We are on the ground. Nice, easily run upon ground. Dear God, I could marry this stuff.

"Wake up Sonic!" Shadow suddenly yells, and points towards two figures amongst many falling. Two _pink_ figures.

"CRAP!" We both fly into action, Shadow springs from the ground and catches both Roses (Interesting way to put it) but starts freaking. "Chaos Control," and I am beside him. "Sonic Wind!" And I feel myself falling carefully to earth, as they follow suit. Metals fall around us, but as they come close Shadow screams out. "Chaos Spear!" And we are saved of harm.

Amy flings here arms around my neck, and only God knows how much I needed that. Her scent is engulfing me her warmth is perfection…

And too soon it is over. She smiles and speaks. "Unbelievable! I've no idea how you did it, but you did! I don't know how you knew doing that spiral thing in the air would help, but it did, and we're all alive, and, and-!" She is breathless, but I could care less. She's safe and we can go home, and things can… can…

And I sigh. No. Not back to normal. Beyond what has already happened between me and her and Shadow and even the Faker Rose… What _did_ happen up there? What was that… Creature? It appeared to be somewhat like Super Sonic or Super Shadow, but more divine somehow. It appeared to be grey, when I saw it, but this was the CFZ, so it could be any color really. It looked like me in some way, but I couldn't tell how.

I look towards Shadow. _I'll have to discuss all this with him later. But first, I feel as if I'm forgetting something or other…_

I'm looking toward the city, when I feel the pale come over my face. People are there. And Shadow and me were, quite explicitly, told not to be here. On top of that, how would we explain the miracle of Shadow's legs? I fumble for the Chaos Emerald, and am about to tell him our predicament, when he comes over and places his hand on it. I blink and look up. "I know, but we need to leave these people some explanation." He smirks and eyes Amy. "And we can leave them one that is simply unbelievable."

I'm stunned for sure, but hey, those news helicopters are just getting closer and closer. I nod, but see a pink hand extend to us. At first I think its Amy, but then I see its that Amy cyborg or whatever. Shadow called her Fake Rose or something, maybe once. She looks stricken, and desperate. "I know you're about to leave, and I beg that you take me with you! How will we explain to Amy Roses here? Please!" She's on her knees now, pulling on Shadow's arms as well as mine. We look at each other.

"Wait, what do you mean your leaving?" Amy is coming close.

"The world government technically didn't allow us to come here for… certain reasons. We'll tell you later." She looks so cute when she's struck dumb it's almost hilarious. "You'll need to stay here, and take whatever comes. Just tell them you escaped and took down Robotnik or something."

"And the fact the EGG A.R.K. just disappeared?" she asks, exasperated.

"You blew the cockpits Chaos Emerald containment unit, causing it to activate a post exemplary for of Chaos Control." Shadow is strutting this right now, but man does he know how to steal the spotlight.

"Yeah, that'll work. We need you to stay here and take the glory and all that."

"What will you do?" She asks this is a concerned tone.

I eye the Fake Rose on the ground. "We gotta drop her off and decide what to do about the rest of… the situation." She's about to speak out, when Shadow hushes her. "The conversation concerning all three of our relationship with one another will be resolved when necessary. For now, I think he means we need to get my wheelchair and cast back, just for awhile."

She's about to protest again, but sighs and nods. "All right, I'll take care of the paparazzi, you take care of whatever problems you have left. But Sonic, Shadow… We'll talk about this on my terms. For now, that means I need to got to bed, and maybe rest for, like, a week." I'm dumbfounded by this, as is Shadow, but she continues, "Its been tough, and I need to figure some stuff out about myself as well, okay? This isn't over I assure you."

I guess we appear to agree because she walks to the Fake Rose, and whispers something in her ear. The robot nods and looks at us with… respect, maybe?

Whatever the case, she puts out her hands to the Chaos Emerald, and I move it closer to the inside of our circle. Amy hugs Shadow tightly as well. She let's go, and he nods at me. For the last time today, I say the words.

"Chaos Control," and we are pulled to the void, back to the Mystic Ruins.

././././././././.

(Shadow)

We're in the Mystic Ruins. Too bad Amy had to stay with the humans, it would have been nice to have her with us. And a copy wouldn't do, if I must say so. What was that adhering look she was giving us earlier anyway?

"Well boys, its been fun, but I'd like to get away from here," she murmurs this as she is walking away. "Oh yeah, and Shadow?" She approaches me quite rapidly, and kisses me on the lips before I think to react. Which means it wasn't a very long one. She is, more delicately than I would have before, pushed away. I spit on the ground, mirth in my eyes. But she laughs anyway. "Oh calm down Mister Hedgehog, just a going away present. I doubt we'll see each other again, but hey, miracles don't seem to cist around you two." She's smirking now, and begins walking away. "See you when it is deemed correct for it to happen."

And she is, finally, gone. "Hope that never has to happen."

"I hear you pal." Faker has placed his hand on my shoulder, and is speaking a bit oddly if I must say. "I mean, sure she had a bod to rival Rouge, but what a personality." He tuts at this, but I have more serious things on my mind.

"Maybe we need to start looking for that cave. Mephiles is waiting."

He becomes solemn and nods at this. "Let's make it quick." He hands over the Emerald. "Tails will probably want a fill-in on what happened, but I'm probably going to make like Amy and just pass out."

I nod. "Thank you for all of this."

He looks troubled, and remedies this by voicing it to me. "What happened to us up there? It was like… we made ourselves one…while still remaining separated?" He's looking at me for answers.

I shake my head. "I'm not sure what happened either, but we will have to leave it for a later date. I'll investigate this as thoroughly as I can, but I suggest you do as you wish. Curiosity may have a less than promising effect in this situation." I toss the Emerald from hand to hand. "I will admit it had an air of… Surreality about it, but I will have to find answers on my own. I can only assure you, we will see each other again." I seem him about to question again, and cut him off. "Soon." He understands that this is all I will say on the matter. He looks in the direction of his fox friend's workshop, and is about to start running.

But he stops. He looks around, and shrugs. "Slowing down never hurts."

This statement bewilders me, but he starts walking, showing no indication of being in any kind of hurry.

"See ya Shads."

"Faker."

./././././././././.

I'm running to the cave as fast as I can, the Emerald clutched tight in my fist. He'll be mine as soon as I find him, and I'll take back my power with reckless abandon if needed.

The cave is ahead.

The light is gone.

I head inside to find him there. His body is blurry, and even slightly see through, but its him.

"So nice you came to pick up payment on your own." I tense for the attack, but he laughs at my stance. "Don't worry, it's yours once again. No need to fight."

I feel confused, but don't break my guard. "What do you mean payment? I never gave you anything!" But then behind him I see them. 2 emeralds.

He sighs. "Admittedly, Ivo did prevent me from obtaining all the Emeralds I wished for, but half of them is enough for now, and even more than our deal. And before your rebuttal, I assure you I would've never had obtained these were it not for you."

My body is still tense. "I still owe you extra for this. So, for now, I'll spare your lives. All of you, even that Cyborg you rescued. But for now, I'm going to be very busy."

I feel him pulling the power to him. "So, for now, goodbye." He's entered the zone, but I dare not follow. I'm too tired, and maybe even… afraid.

"He wasn't that strong before. Before he had Iblis, but that wasn't his power." I shook my head, and glared at the sight he'd left behind. Maybe a parting gift, in its own way.

Etched in the floor were the words: **YOU ARE MORE THAN YOU THINK. AT THE SAME TIME, YOU ARE ALSO LESS.**

I fall to the floor. It takes me some time to remember the Emerald in my hand. I clutch it, but knowing where I need to go isn't on my mind.

"I need to find what that creature that was me, itself, and us together was." I feel my hands shaking, but stop them easily enough. "And that search won't be carried out by a coward."

I hold tighter than ever to the Emerald. I don't hesitate this time. My destination… everywhere I can find out more.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Author's Note: I apologize for all the time it took for this chapter to come out, but writer's block kept coming on. I hope you enjoyed how the story is shaping up, and realize that this is only the first chapter of the Surreality Saga.

Later stories may not feature Shadow as the main character, and in fact I plan to focus more on the females in the next installment, hoping to develop them all more, and maybe introduce some characters that you may have found missing in this one.

The next story will begin soon, and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Yours, Spritemaster


End file.
